


The day my life truly began

by extrinsic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrinsic/pseuds/extrinsic





	The day my life truly began

'I think it’s pretty damn sad that you've never celebrated your birthday Cas'

'Dean I am older than the earth itself, an unperceivable celestial being to the human eye; I was alive before dates existed, I do not recall the date of my birth nor do I partake in human activities such as birthday celebrations’

'dammit Cas will you shut up for 2 seconds' dean rubbed his hand awkwardly up and down his neck 'I got you something..' he trailed off nervously, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a simple black string bearing a delicate pair of black metal wings.

Cas took the necklace from deans hand and ran his fingers over the cold metal, his confused smile grew wide and then he was gone with the familiar rush of wind Dean knew, all too well.

'dammit' dean muttered under his breath, he somehow always managed to scare the angel off.

He returned a moment later, his smile still beaming and a familiar amulet cascading through his long fingers. Dean’s breathing hitched when he saw the necklace, and he was suddenly grinning ear to ear, forgetting about the mark of cain and the bottle of scotch sitting on the table, remembering the Christmas in which he had received the amulet from Sammy.

‘Where did you find this’

‘I’ve kept it since you foolishly decided to throw it away in that motel bin; I knew you would need it again someday, not to find God, but to bring yourself back from the evil that seems to follow you Dean Winchester’

Dean stepped forward and pulled Castiel in a tight hug, he was surprised to find that cas did indeed hug back.

They remained like that, locked in a tight embrace; Cas’ thumb gently stroking down Dean’s back. They were both in desperate need of the catharsis which the hug brought.

‘Dean’ Cas gently whispered, after a couple of minutes

‘Yes Cas?’

‘I’ve decided my birthday is the 24th January’

‘But that’s my birthday’

‘Yes’

‘Cas why?’

Cas tilts his head, slightly bemused

‘That’s the day my life truly began’


End file.
